


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】 加布里尔的退休计划 钝刀一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：从明天起，做一个幸福的人喂马，劈柴，周游世界———— 海子 《面朝大海，春暖花开》





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】 加布里尔的退休计划 钝刀一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [inside and out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506439) by [magebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird). 



> 警告：  
> 1、 灵感来自于Megabird的Inside and out  
> 传送门：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506439  
> 2、 钝刀预警  
> 3、 字数约1600+

**正文：**

 

       “考虑一下吧，杰克。”

 

      又来了。每一次黑爪和重生的守望先锋交手的时候，死神都会故意让他落单，和他对峙，就为了这种毫无意义的讨论。

 

       “闭嘴。”士兵76的螺旋飞弹和他的话一起朝死神的方向飞了过去。死神发动自己能力，让身体四散开。螺旋飞弹撞在了他身后的墙面上。

 

       “我是认真的，杰克。现在还来得及。”

 

       死神像是为了表达自己的立场，把手上的霰弹枪扔在了地上，然后保持着幽灵形态飘了过去。士兵76后退了一步，但为了让自己不显得胆怯又停住了。

 

       “没有什么好谈的了，你只是我的敌人而已。”

 

        “我们从来就不是敌人！”

 

         果然，就和以前的每一次对话一样，死神生气了。士兵76早就知道说什么能够惹怒眼前的人。这样就够了，他们就应该继续厮杀，就像是给小孩子看的两个扯线木偶一样，直到一方筋疲力尽，直到一方支离破碎。

 

       这样就够了。

 

        死神的身体慢慢又聚拢了回来。他落在了士兵76的不远处，却没有变出他的霰弹枪。

 

       “我已经累了，杰克。我们一起离开这里吧，他们不会找到我们的。”

 

        “他们当然会找到我们。”

 

        没错，无论世界落入谁的掌心，他们这种曾经一窥权力核心的人总是会被清理的。就这样像个破布偶一样死在战场上已经是他们最好的归宿。

 

        “苏黎世湖旁边的那间房子，你知道的…….”

 

        “闭嘴！”杰克还扣着扳机的手指威胁地收紧了一点。他知道眼前的这个人想说什么，那是他们六个人在守望先锋位于苏黎世的总部正式投入使用前利用他们可怜的权利秘密购买的一个安全屋。那是只属于他们这六个初始成员的秘密，就连守望先锋的数据库也没有记载。眼前这个人就是，他就是……“不要再假装你认识我了。”

 

       “只是你在自欺欺人，杰克。”死神的身体已经基本复原了，但还有些许黑烟萦绕在他长袍边缘。“你也清楚，莫伊拉的技术只能在经历过士兵强化计划的人身上起作用，而现在还活着的…….”

 

        “闭嘴！”杰克生气了，而且这是个绝佳的机会，死神进入幽灵形态的时候会经历剧痛，所以他会尽量减少撕裂自己身体的机会。现在他只要扣下扳机，打伤他的大腿，这样他就可以……

 

         “杰克，你能听得到我吗，杰克！”杰克的耳机里传来了被电子干扰而模糊了的声音。是安娜。“你还好吗，你的信号很弱，我的视野不能覆盖你……”

 

          “我没事，安娜。”杰克只好空出一个手来按下了他战术目镜侧面的通话键。

 

          死神只是站在那里，嘶哑地低笑了起来。杰克烦躁地关掉了安娜的通讯。

 

          “你笑什么。”

 

         “还是不能独立吗，小杰克。”死神的声音里依然带着宠溺的笑意，“而且我们似乎永远死不掉。你，我，安娜，莱因哈特，真是阴魂不散……”

 

         “你今天就会死在这里。”杰克再次摆好了攻击的姿势。

 

         “不，我不会。而且我们还有机会，我们可以离开，可以养两条狗，成为两个晒着太阳就会睡着的糟老头。”

 

          “你是骗不到我的。”没错，已经太晚了，他们早就错过了抽身的机会。他们这样的士兵注定不能安度晚年。

 

         “我是认真的，杰克。”死神又走近了两步，“和我一起离开这里吧，无论是守望先锋还是黑爪，联合国，智械，没有人能找到我们。”

 

        “哇哦，我是打断了什么吗？”

 

          黑影突然在死神身后出现。士兵马上把枪口转向了她，但她的装备更快。战术目镜被控制的杰克再次成为了盲人。杰克只听到了霰弹枪的声音，然后身上就传来了钝痛。他倒在地上，甚至不知道该往哪边爬走。

 

        “你都听到什么了。”死神的声音似乎变远了。

 

       “什么狗啊，太阳啊。你说情话的水平真高。”黑影的声音也在远离。

 

       “你要是敢说出去，我就杀了你。”

 

       “明白了，老大。”虽然黑影听起来完全不在乎这个威胁。

 

        等杰克恢复意识的时候，安娜已经解下了他的战术目镜，也对他用了生物手雷。杰克残存模糊视力甚至看不清楚安娜有没有打开他身上的生物立场。

 

        “谢天谢地，杰克，你醒了。”安娜弯下身来亲了亲杰克的额头。

 

        “其他人呢？”杰克想要爬起来，但安娜阻止了他。

 

        “我让他们先回去了。虽然我已经对你进行紧急处理了，但我还是想先等你醒过来。“安娜顿了一下，”是他吧，他那一枪刚好打在了你的防弹衣上。“

 

        士兵76并没有回答。他只是出神地看着硝烟还没有完全散去的天空。不远处，在安娜进行紧急处理的时候，不小心从杰克衣服的口袋里掉出来的褪色三人合照，加布里尔的脸刚好被弹片穿透了。

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1、 我真的好喜欢守望先锋解散之后噶追着杰克跑，想要一起退休但是杰克当鸵鸟拒绝的梗啊！  
> I like it, when Gabriel still looks for a happy ending, while Jack as soldier 76 runs from it.  
> 2、 还有两个老男人在战场上拳拳到肉的互殴！【虽然这里没有  
> R76 should fight each other on the field. That's their love-style.  
> 3、 Megabird太太是个宝藏x  
> megabird, I love your works!!!


End file.
